Aoa
Born from the friction at rare instances when the Positive Energy Plane and the Negative Energy Plane graze each other, Aoa are curious creatures that are attracted to magic auras and spell casting. They naturally reflect most attacks, and are dangerous to spell casters. It is theorized that they might be a "neutral" counterpart to the Energons, Xag-Yas, and Xag-Yis - reflecting energy while they produce it. Aoa are found floating around the Astral Plane and Ethereal Plane seeking out large amounts of magic. They are most common at the borders of two or more planes, where the clashing of two magical energies create maelstroms. Aoa can be summoned and are often used as guardians appeased by low amounts of magic that keeps them content. Aoa do not speak and do not seem to understand any languages. Combat Aoa are always attracted to the person or creature in a group that radiates the most magic. Usually the spell caster of the group, or someone holding a number of magical items or artifacts. An Aoa will immediately try to slam into the target individual, discharging its dispelling touch ability, then feeding off the energy that it creates. The Aoa tries to get in the way of any active spell casting and is drawn toward spell caster that cast targeted spells. An ability possessed by Aoa is their dispelling touch, which emulates the Dispel Magic spell. Anything that comes into contact with an Aoa is generally exposed to this ability, losing magical abilities for an amount of time, since it usually absorbs the energy from magic. An Aoa also has a special type of spell resistance that causes any targeted spell it successfully resists to bound off of it and reflect back at the caster. Attacks and effects that also require eye contact or are directed from the eyes are also reflected off of it and back at its source, namely because of the Aoa's reflective body and mystic nature. Aoa are also resistant to fire, cold, electricity, and sonic attacks. Droplets Droplets are smaller and weaker Aoa that are created when a full-sized sphere reflects a large amount of magical energy. Droplets look like Aoa spheres, but are much smaller. Once they are created, droplets will stay around long enough to finish combat, and gather magical energy, before taking off on their own. Over time, a droplet grows to become a full-sized sphere. Droplets rely heavily on its ability to reflect magic in combat, and frequently uses its dispelling touch ability. Sphere Aoa resemble huge blobs of quicksilver that float above the surface of whatever environment that are found in. Tiny orbs that separate and reabsorb at random surround them. The surface of an Aoa is mirror-like and reflects all light making it very easy to spot in daylight. Aoa move slowly, bobbing lazily in the air. They become agitated and excited when they sense magic. Once they sense magic being cast, Aoa will fly about crazily, trying to get in the way of magical blasts and touch magic items. They would be considered little more than annoying pests, if it was not for their erratic behavior and danger toward magic items. Any Aoa Sphere that is struck by any physical attack will release its reflective pulse ability and attack the offender. The reflective pulse reflects magical energy back onto itself, creating harmonics that can destroy magical auras and shatter magical items. Category:Species and Races Category:Magical Creatures Category:Astral Plane Creatures Category:Ethereal Plane Creatures